


Hermione Lupin-Black

by MrsMorgan, SamScottandSmut (MrsMorgan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Forced Marriage, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMorgan/pseuds/MrsMorgan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMorgan/pseuds/SamScottandSmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ministry of magic is corrupt, and the minister has issued a marriage law for those who do not live with a magical guardian, so as to raise the magical population. With muggle-borns and half-bloods being the first to marry off, Hermione Granger is quickly signed up to a husband. However, due to his unfortunate monthly tendencies, nothing is as simple as anyone would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hidden Clause

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I make no profit. 
> 
> This fiction is AU, so do not get angry if things are different to the book.

Remus sat in one of the chairs opposite Dumbledore's desk in complete silence. In his right hand was the letter from the ministry, signed by the Minister of Magic himself. Sirius Black sat to his left, his head in his hands as The headmaster regarded them solemnly.

"She's a child" Remus whispered "she's sixteen. There's no way you can expect me to do this, Albus." The calm in his voice masked the dread and disgust boiling just beneath the surface. It wasn't fair. If he needed a wife then give him one his own age. Not a child. 

Dumbledore sighed "I have no choice, Remus. She lost her parents, she's over thirteen and she has no legal magical guardian, that makes her eligible." He paused for a moment before adding "she's muggle-born, Remus, the minister wants to increase the magical population but he's not going to force those with a magical heritage to be betrothed first."

Sirius snarled from his seat, lifting his head to glare at the headmaster. "So we should just accept it?" He snapped "I don't care about what the minister wants, you can't force people into this! It's barbaric!"

Albus sighed once more and rose to his feet. "I agree Sirius, but what do you propose? There is no way around it. The minister has made a decision." 

Just as Sirius went to snap again, Remus dropped a hand onto his friends arm and shook his head. "I presume you will be briefing Miss Granger?" He asked lightly and Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course, Minerva is doing so as we speak." He paused cryptically for a moment. "There is something else. A clause in the agreement."

Remus nodded "I know about the children Albus, it's mentioned."

"Not the children Remus, something else, in relation to you being a werewolf in afraid" Sirius growled angrily but otherwise said nothing and so the headmaster continued. "Due to your particular circumstances, the minister feels it is unwise to allow a werewolf sole responsibility over his wife."

Remus clenched his jaw and his eyes flared with the slightest hint of Amber "meaning?"

"Meaning there will be another man in your marriage."

Sirius had had enough, he leapt to his feet and spread his arms wide. "For god's sake Albus! This is a joke. It's bad enough that he has to marry one person, but two?!" He was breathing heavy, his ebony hair fluttering about his face. "Who?" He asked and Dumbledore shook his head.

"Nobody as of yet" he answered "usually the ministry sort this, but I negotiated. I thought that perhaps Remus would feel more comfortable if he were to have you, Sirius, as the other person in the marriage."

Sirius coughed, almost chocking on the air as Remus' eyes blew wide. "Me?!" He shouted "you want me to marry my best friend?! Are you fucking mental?!"

If either of the other people in the room had a problem with Sirius' language then nobody mentioned it. Dumbledore turned to look at Remus with sad eyes. "The majority of the people on that list are boys from Hogwarts, ones who lost their wizarding parents in the first war. It's likely to be one of them."

The headmasters trick seemed to work, for Remus turned pleading eyes on Sirius. "It could be one of Harry's friends" he murmured quietly "please, Sirius."

And so it was settled. Sirius Black may have been a stubborn bastard but he'd do anything for his friends, especially now that there was only the two of them left. 

Dumbledore smiled bleakly and moved a document over the desk for the duo to sign. "Break the news to Harry" he told them "return tomorrow for the ceremony and then you may take Miss Granger home with you." He paused once more as he sat back in his chair. "I'm sorry, Sirius, Remus, believe me. I wish there was more I could do." 

With a nod, the duo left the building and took with them a sense of dread for what would come tomorrow.


	2. Telling Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no profit. 
> 
> Warning: this fiction will not be cute and fluffy. It will contain scenes of rape, abuse and violence. I will mark these chapters but please be forewarned. This chapter is safe.

To Mr Remus J Lupin,

We here at the Ministry of Magic are happy to announce that a suitable marriage partner has been identified and appointed to you. Miss Hermione Granger, currently residing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, must be formally betrothed to yourself before the 17th of May or legal action will be taken against yourself. Please be aware that effective immediately after consummating the marriage, all responsibility regarding Miss Granger will be handed over to yourself and any other male participants that may be involved. This is to include but not limited to permission for hospital visits, any educational problems, permission to leave the country and anything regarding finance. Please fill in the attachment overleaf, along with any relevant clauses, sign at the bottom and owl to the Ministry of Magic as soon as is possible.

Kindest Regards, 

Cornelius Fudge. Minister Of Magic. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry stared at the parchment in his hands for a long time, far longer than it took to read the damn thing. Sirius and Remus sat opposite him at the kitchen table of 23 Grimauld Place. Their faces were masks of calm patience which hid the nauseating panic that they felt inside.

"I don't understand" the younger of the trio said eventually. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and studied his godfathers with questioning eyes. "Remus, you're not really going to marry Hermione are you?"

Remus coughed awkwardly and reached across the table to take Harry's hand. "Actually, Harry, we both are. I'm a werewolf, and a clause in the law states that I must have another male partner present to ensure the safety of my wife. Dumbledore thought that Sirius would be best."

Harry recoiled back from the men opposite him and shot to his feet. "This can't be happening to me!" He shouted "you can't marry Hermione! It's not right!" 

Sirius sighed and fixed his godson with a stern look. "Sit down Harry, we're not done discussing this." Harry glared back but moved to sit back in his chair stiffly. "Harry, if Remus doesn't do this then he gets taken to Azkaban. Is that what you want?" Harry looked guilty for a moment and shook his head. "And if I don't agree then another strange man, possibly a potential previous Death Eater, gets to have control over Hermione and to come and live with us. I know you don't want that." He reached over and took both of Harry's hands between his own. "I know it's not fair, pup. But Remus and I are only doing what's best. It'll be ok, you'll see, I'm sure you'll love having Hermione around."

Harry nodded solemnly and turned his attention back to the parchment, as if the evil words held all of the answers on how to stop the inevitable. Remus and Sirius watched him with concerned eyes, perhaps everything was going to be as bad as they thought after all. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can't do this, Molly" Hermione whined as Mrs Weasley stroked her hair. "They're so much older. It's not fair. I can't do it."

Arthur looked up sadly from across the room and gestured for the boys to leave. Bill and Fleur remained, home from a quick vacation, they would be jetting out again soon.

"It will be okay Ermione" Fleur told the girl gently "I am sure zat Monsieur Black and Proffezzor Lupin will be most sympazetic." 

Molly didn't acknowledge that her daughter in law had spoken, but she continued to murmur things into Hermione's ear. About how things would be ok, how there were worst situations to be in. But Hermione didn't seem to be listening, she was staring blankly at the window with red-rimmed eyes. Tomorrow she would be Mrs Hermione Lupin-Black and she couldn't remember ever wishing for a day to never come so badly in her entire life.


	3. 3. The Ceremony

Hermione was a teenage girl and, like most teenaged girls, had spent countless hours dreamily planning the perfect wedding. There would be horses and butterflies, flowers everywhere and a huge buffet with a beautiful cake. Everything was supposed to be perfect. It wasn't supposed to be like this. 

The function room in the ministry was a small grey room with a tiny window and two chairs for the observing ministry officials. Hermione had been standing in line to get to the room for a good 40 minutes now. Her feet were sore and she was shivering in her short white dress. Molly was at her side, her finger's entwined with Hermione's in an attempt to comfort the anxious girl. Remus and Sirius were behind with Harry. Neither man enjoyed watching the way that Hermione shifted from foot to foot anxiously, or hearing the occasional sniffles that she made.

Finally they arrived at the door and Molly released Hermione's hand to step away. For a moment Hermione looked like she was going to run after the older woman but Molly gave her a gentle smile and signaled for her to stay put. Sirius placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with big watery eyes. Remus looked distraught, ready to throw himself into a cell just to stop this from happening, but logically he knew that he would be better for Hermione than an ex-deatheater and that thought was enough to steel his resolve.

The door opened and a short blonde woman stepped out, she raised an eyebrow at the trio 'werewolf?' She asked and Remus nodded solemnly. For a moment she looked almost amused before her face fell back into the typical bored mask and she gestured for them to enter the room. They were quickly ushered over to where the ministry official that was performing the ceremony was standing. 

'Names?' He asked tersely and Sirius introduced them, sensing that his companions were not in the mood for idle chat. 'Very well then. I'll get right to it. Mr Lupin, do you accept Miss Granger and Mr Black as your betrothed?' There was a long pause in which Remus said nothing but finally, with a small sigh, he replied with a simple 'yes'. The ministry official rolled his eyes and turned to Sirius. 'Do you, Mr Black, accept Miss Granger and Mr Lupin as your betrothed?' Sirius was much quicker to respond and the ministry official turned his calculating little eyes on Hermione. She seemed to tremble under his stare and Sirius squeezed her shoulder gently, hoping to steady her. 'Miss Granger, do you take Mr Lupin and Mr Black to be your betrothed?' She didn't speak, merely nodded weakly. The official seemed to accept this as consent and handed them each a form. 'Sign at the bottom and then you're free to go.' 

And that was it, the ceremony, Hermione's one wedding, was over.

 


End file.
